Selectively engagable auxiliary leaf springs are known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,091 to Draves, and incorporated herein by reference. The Draves patent discloses left and right ground engaging wheels rotatably mounted on opposite ends of an axle assembly extending transverse to a longitudinal axis of a vehicle chassis, left and right main suspension springs of the leaf or coil type vertically supporting the chassis on the axle assembly, left and right generally longitudinally extending auxiliary leaf springs each having an end pivotally affixed to the chassis and a unaffixed or free end, and an actuator assembly selectively operative to move the free end into load supporting engagement with the axle assembly. Such an auxiliary spring arrangement allows the main suspension springs to be designed for ride comfort when the vehicle is unloaded or lightly loaded, and is particularly well suited for light duty utility vehicles such as pick-up trucks which are used more for commuting than load hauling. However, since the auxiliary leaf springs of Draves have an unattached or free end, they can only function to help support load and the free ends of the auxiliary springs can clash against the axle and produce annoying noise.